Energy storage devices are devices such as batteries, capacitors, hybrid or asymmetric batteries and so forth which store and supply electrical energy or a current.
There are many types of energy storage devices available commercially, and energy storage devices come in different sizes and arrangements appropriate for particular applications. Most commonly, energy storage devices such as batteries for portable applications include a hard casing, typically formed from a metal, which contributes considerable weight and bulk to the device. Many such devices are cylindrical in configuration, and thus do not utilise space most efficiently for applications where space, weight and bulk are of major importance.
One application where space and weight is important is in the area of the inclusion of energy storage devices in garments, or in other objects that are worn or carried by humans. In the case of military applications, military personnel are required to have a source of electrical energy to operate equipment. In such applications, military personnel may be carrying the equipment and energy storage device for many days, and thus comfort, weight, bulk and safety are of critical importance. Other applications where these considerations are of importance are in the area of operating portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players, mobile phones, radios, and in medical monitoring devices.
It has been recognised by the applicant that a flexible energy storage device, which can be incorporated into a flexible article such as a garment, could provide many benefits in these applications compared to rigid energy storage devices. However, for such devices to be a possibility, the flexibility must not compromise the performance of the storage device. In addition, for military operations, the components of the device should desirably not be overly injurious to the military personnel should it be ruptured or damaged in a conflict situation.